campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow
Maria.png|Maria Potter Cody.png|Cody West Fred and Alina.png|Fred and Alina Smith Prologue The Shadow, a very powerful power that even the gods fear. It is something that everyone thought was gone, the gods had rest in their minds that they wouldn't ever see it again, but they were wrong. For one rainy and cold night at Camp Jupiter, The Shadow returns to seek revenge on The Gods for what they did. But this Shadow, is just a reincarnation of the real Shadow. But this shadow doesn't ''know ''that, it thinks it is just a normal girl. A normal person, a normal demigod. But my my, is this Shadow wrong. Maybe we can venture into this story and see what happens to The Shadow? Will you reach out your hand and take mine as we come into this thrilling tale? The Shadow meeting friends, making bonds. But not even ''knowing ''of the past that falls on her shoulders? This is something that you cannot miss. So take my hand, and we shall venture deep into this tale. Seeing if The Shadow will learn of the past, or will remain a demigod without knowing the dangers that await her. . . Chapter 1 Maria stood on the edge of a cliff that over looked San Franscisco, she was cut up and sweating. Two Hellhounds slowly aproached her and were growling with blood caked teeth and foaming mouths. She held her sword in her bloody hand as she tried to remain standing. Maria knew it was no use trying to talk to the hellhounds, they wouldn't listen and couldn't let alone talk back to her. She had tried to run, but that didn't work, and she tried to fight back, but that didn't work ether. She was trapped, cornered, the only way out was ''down. '' Maria looked around for something to use as a sled, ''something ''she could use to protect herself while sliding down the cliff side, she spotted a stray garbage can just a few feet away from her. But how could she get to it without being attacked by the hellhounds? She had to take a risk, ether way she would be killed if she was caught or just stayed at the edge of the cliff awaiting her death. She ran towards the garbage can, but she was too fast for the hellhounds before they realized what happened. She grabbed the garbage can lid and jumped off the edge of the cliff, she placed her feet under the garbage can lid and then she hit the cliff side and started sliding. She was gaining speed, the wind was rushing past her and she was being hit with dirt and small rocks. Then she realized that in her path she was going to hit the highway, where there were tons of cars zooming by. No one would be able to stop in enough time and she couldn't stop herself, she was going to plow right into one of the cars. Then she heard behind her the loud huffing breath of the hellhounds behind her, she glanced behind her and saw them charging down the cliffside after her. She looked back in front of her and the highway was coming closer and closer. She had a plan in her head, she waited until the last second before she jumped off the garbage can lid and dove towards the highway. She hit the road with great force and broke her arm, she had broke her elbow and the bone was sticking out of her arm. She tried to ignore the pain, but it was too much for her to bare. She knew she was going to faint any minute. But the hellhounds were still behind her. She looked around for someone, anyone to help her. She couldn't do this on her own anymore. She was at her limit. Then she spotted two people standing in front of a large metal door that was in the middle of the highway that seperated the cars on the road. But how could she get over there? She would be run over and her body would be torn to bits, let alone her bone sticking out of her arm. The hellhounds were right behind her, she couldn't turn around. And she couldn't run because her strength was about to give out. She fell to her knees in defeat, was this how she was going to die? A normal girl from California who wouldn't even be able to see her family ever again? A normal girl who was only 16 was going to die out here on the San Franciso Highway and would be eaten by hellhounds. She clenched her hand in anger and banged her fist in anger, tears fell to the concrete and she shook her head. This wasn't how she wanted to die, but fate had it in for her. She ''was ''going to die. Before she knew what was happening, everything started to slow down around her. The cars had slowed to a stop, and even the trees had stopped in blowing motion. She turned around and the hellhounds were frozen in a leaping motion. Everything had stopped except for ''her. '' She stood up but stumbled a little, she was still weak and her arm still hurt greatly. But she knew she had to make it to those two people who were standing over by the large metal door, she started walking across the road and looking at all the people who were frozen. In one car a mom was driving and looked very young, she had a baby in the back and a young boy maybe around the age of 3 asleep. The mom though looked like she was in pain, or something was wrong. That was when Maria noticed that the young mother was pregnant. She hurried over to the otherside and hurried over to the two demigods, as she approached them she felt a rush of wind hit her and she froze. Fear seeped into her heart and mind and her eyes went wide, she looked behind her and saw a tall shadow standing a few feet away from her. The shadow had so eyes or mouth, it had no facial or body features. It was just a tall shadow standing straight up looking over at Maria. But Maria knew that this shadow was evil, somehow she could tell it was after her. That was when it started to move, it ran at her with speed that Maria had never seen anything move so fast. She broke into a sprint and ran at the two people, hoping to get to them in time. That was when she realized time was still frozen, if she got to them then there was no way they could help her if they were frozen. She ran and ran, hoping that time would unfreeze. She tripped over a rock and rolled into the metal door, she bashed her against it and blood trickled down her face. She lay flat on her back staring up at the sky, The Shadow came into view and looked down at her. Before she knew what happened next everything went black and silent. . . Category:Fanfiction Category:Cutefairy78